


Dance, Dance

by xiubeans



Series: just get layd [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: I’m gonna dance with somebody





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for just get layd, a prompting and claiming fest centered around Zhang Yixing. Reposting here for the sake of keeping all my fics in one place.
> 
> Also, they were written approximately three years ago. Disregard my poor writing and vocabulary; no changes (except for grammatical or spelling errors) were made for the sake of keeping it original.

The practice room is too stuffy and small for two men to be dancing together, side by side, but somehow Yixing and Taemin continue to move to the music without any flaws despite the heat. All that was on their mind was the sequence of moves and how each sweep of their arm or twist of their body had to be perfect. If they were to win that contest, everything had to be perfect. They couldn’t afford any mistakes, not when there were three other groups to beat.

“I think we got this down,” Taemin pants as the music comes to an abrupt stop and they perform their finishing move. Yixing can only nod his head and collapse into a pile of tired limbs on the floor. Taemin joins him on the floor and offers him a cold water bottle, which Yixing gratefully accepts.

“What are you going to do with your half of the prize?” Yixing asks after draining the entire bottle.

Taemin’s head falls to the side in quiet thought, his bangs obscuring his eyes a little. “I can probably rent my own studio with ten thousand dollars. If not, I’ll just save it up to buy myself some things. “

“A studio?” Yixing repeats. “That sounds like you’re taking a huge step towards being a professional dancer.”

Taemin laughs, the sound like a breath of fresh air after being in such a hot, closed room for so long with nothing but heavy bass music playing for the last hour and a half. “How about you?” Taemin asks.

“I don’t know yet. I could probably buy a plane ticket to any country I want and travel like I’ve always wanted.” Yixing shrugs.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to become a professional dancer, too?” Taemin pokes Yixing in the ribs playfully, making him jump back. “I mean, you’re a pretty good dancer for somebody who just started dancing five months ago. You have potential.”

Yixing makes a sort of embarrassed sound. “I guess. I’ve never really thought about becoming a dancer. I just really liked to dance when I was a kid.”

The man’s face brightens up considerably. “How about we rent a studio together, then? And we can practice together and stuff.” Then, hesitantly, Taemin adds, “And we can become a dance duo. If you want.”

It’s hard to keep a large smile form spreading across half of Yixing’s face. “That would be awesome, actually! To be honest, I didn’t know what I would do after the contest. Maybe starting a dance duo with you wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

“Then let’s do our best and beat everybody else,” Taemin says. They both give each other a quick high-five and scramble up from the floor to continue practicing.


End file.
